Captain Cold/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Better not turn that hate on us, or this "Society" is over." * "We already lost a shipment at Slaughter Swamp. Hope your silent partner can still deliver." * "Nice aim, Deadshot." * "That knee ain't healing super-fast at absolute zero." * "Yeah, crazy day. Kinda like when Superman went nuts, and you went right along with him." * "The same "innocent" people who cheered Superman when he executed my friends? My sister?!" * "Once upon a time, I was..." * "Your heart so cold, Wonder Woman. Let's put you on ice." * "Nice rope-a-dope." * "You're not so pure, Amazon. You--you "executed" Golden Glider." * "She was my sister!" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Any last requests?" * "This is war!" * "Feel the cold!" * "You order some ice?" * "Careful, you'll catch cold." - After winning a round Clash Defense Wagers * "Suck ice, scumbag." * "I'll freeze your face off." * "I might've underestimated you." * "Here comes the cold one." * "Getting cold feet?" * "Quit screwing around!" * "Hand over your vulnerable." * "This is for the Rogues." * "What happened to honor?" * "Let's say we cut a deal." * "Got enough anger for both of us." * "I'm icing your fire." * "Should've joined the Rogues." * "Freeze, buckethead." * "My old man hit harder than you." * "You let Lisa die!" - Clash with himself or Superman * "No one scares the Bat now." - Clash with Batman * "Your wife's a hottie." - Clash with Black Adam or Green Arrow * "For Heat Wave and my sister!" - Clash with Black Adam or Wonder Woman * "This ain't no video game, kid." - Clash with Blue Beetle or Cyborg * "The Regime reprogrammed you." - Clash with Cyborg * "Beat it, kid." - Clash with Firestorm or Robin * "You'll pay, Flash." - Clash with The Flash * "Got yourself a fine woman." - Clash with Green Arrow * "No way you're a good guy." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Plants die in the cold." - Clash with Poison Ivy or Swamp Thing * "Y'know, the two of us could--" - Clash with female characters * "Had enough, sweetheart?" - Clash with female characters Attack Wagers * "Hell will freeze over first." * "The feeling's mutual." * "Here comes the blizzard of pain." * "Only in your dreams." * "Not what my bank account says." * "Coldfront, coming through!" * "That makes one of us." * "I don't answer to you." * "You're on thin ice." * "Said the guy's about to be frozen." * "At least I have my own identity." * "All I want is revenge." * "Guess I'll die trying then." * "Venom doesn't work at absolute zero." - Clash with Bane * "I ain't looking for a sensei." - Clash with Brainiac or Sub-Zero * "She was looking at me." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Not to me, you didn't." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Try asking Mr. Freeze." - Clash with Harley Quinn or Robin Category:Quotes Category:Article stubs